Lightning vs Storm
by rainteiko
Summary: a one shot Role Playing Battle story about the usage of Storm and Lightning flame.


Raging Thunder V.S. Dark Tempest

Kaito:

Kaito jumps from roof to roof in the ruined city. He is like a shadow lurking in ruins. the sun is about to set. As he wandered, he spotted a man figure in the distance. It's been so long since he saw a breathing flesh of man. Well, he didn't bother to approach the said figure because sooner or later, the living will just turn into bulky lump chopped meat. Kito tool a bamboo pipe from his pocket and loaded it with poisonous needles, aimed at the neck of the foe and shoot.

Ichi:

Ichi is in the middle of escapade. He is about to pass a ruined city in order to reach his final destination. Alone in a trip, what would u expect? Of course a boring one. He saw some small shinny sharp object fast approaching. In the nick of time he was able to evade it. He saw a glimpse of the so called sharp objects that he soon realized its needles. 'Finally, I could have a little fun.' he thought.

Kaito:

Kaito smiled in amusement, Knowing the fact that seeing and dodging his needles are beyond the capability of an ordinary man. The feat he performed is comparable to the like of him. Though amused, he didn't dismiss the thought of bulky lump chopped meat. He unsheathed two short swords from his waist. Wearing his smirk with over flowing bloodlust. He thrusted towards the figure. He travelled in speed which is beyond man capability. The reflexes he possessed are one of a kind too. He reached his target and sliced his enemy's throat using his twin short swords.

Ichi:

The dark figure in the shadow finally revealed himself. Ichi is more than amused. A ninja appeared just before him. In his amusement a danger abruptly interrupted him. A pair of deadly sword swords are attempting to steal his dear life. Just in time, he was able to block it. Rivaling the two swords with his twin fan. After blocking, he gave the enemy a critical side-kick in the torso which made the enemy forcefully stepped backward few times.

Kaito:

Kaito is shocked. Did a fan perfectly rivals his deadly swords? No to mention those fans are looks so ordinary. Made out of metal sticks and paper. He noticed the powerful kick coming but because both of his hands are occupied with swords, it is impossible to dodge so he sacrificed his elbow to block the kick in order to keep the damage minimal. Because of the impact Kaito was bit pushed backward.

Ichi:

Ichi stood calmly, "you are shock. Yes it is an ordinary fans yet too special. Special that even a great sword or any special weapon could not destroy it easily." Ichi said as if he read his enemy's mind. He begun to move forward, with his fans opened, he sliced his opponent in deadly and accurate manner.

Kaito:

Kaito readied his twin swords and thrusted forward too, he exchange blows with the traveller. There weapon clashed and were perfectly rival each other and so is there fighting skills. 'why does his damned fans wont budge a bit?' Kaito thought. As they finsihed exhanging blows, kaito is more than amused by the progress of the event. "Kaito Shino, exiled ninja of the small village from the north." Kaito siad as if acknowledging the power of foe.

Ichi:

Ichi is surprised, the ninja just introduced himself. "traveler from the east and heading to the great city of the west. Ichi Shuohei." Ichi answered in doubtful manner. He pocketed his other hand, fanned himself and a genuinely smiled added with flavor of malice. An action to beckon or to insult an enemy.

Katio:

Acknowledging is different from saving. Not because he acknowledged his means he will spare him. A carefree manner around him, the best way to insult a ninja. Kaito took off one of his gloves and a silver ring with ruby gem ringed around his middle finger. Abruptly a crimson flame fiercely engulfed his twin swords. He attacked Ichi with his more enhanced speed. No wonder, the match will turn table.

Ichi:

Ichi took a golden ring with emerald stone from his pocket and wore it, suddenly crackles of jade lightning came from the ring and quickly engulfed his fan. As he saw the ninja approaching. He thrown his fan towards the ninja in spinning motion. The spinning fan have immense amount of lightning that could electrocute to crisp anything it touches.

Kaito:

He saw the lightning, before it reached him, he halted and throw his sword the engulf in red flame towards the spinning fan. The destructive flame disintegrated the lightning and so the sword and the fan are now nothing but an ordinary weapon. Kaito took bombs from his pocket and infused it with his crimson flame, he jumped backward and thrown the bombs towards his nemesis. The crimson flame is known for its destructive and disintegrative property while the emerald lightning is known for its hardening and electric property.

Ichi:

Ichi tried to dodge by jumping and applying the hardening property to his fan to block the explosion but the size of his fan is not enough to protect his entire body. Too painful. Crimson fluid dripped down all over his body. As the gust of wind made by the explosion leave the vicinity, a half dead traveler is can be seen, standing but about to fell down. With all his remaining stamina, he performed one of his techniques the he himself forbid himself to do it but because of the dire situation, he has no other choice. He pointed his pointing finger in the sky. A circular immense amount of compact lightning in the size of eye ball conjured in his finger tip, he shoots it in the sky and suddenly the sky was tainted with grey. Clouds moves in extraordinary manner, thunder rumbles as if murmuring danger. emerald lightning strikes drawn in the sky. Cold and aggressive wind filled the vicinity. Rain begun to pour down, heavily and some lightning struck the ground. A nightmare. Ichi inhaled deeply and shouted "Lightning Barrage!". Lightning became more aggressive that it was and in a flash, barrage of multiple lightning rained down the vicinity. The ruined city is scorch, the traveler is not even spared by his own technique, probably the reason he doesn't want to use it. Though Ichi have his way to survive this, still that way has no assurance.

Kaito:

Kaito watched in awe. The lightning is too fast and for too many for his sight. Feeling something bitter in his gut, he fled and hide in the ruins searching for a shelter to avoid the danger that is about to come. Kaito heard the shout and the rumbling of the sky and suddenly countless strikes of lightning came. The ruined city is devastated, the shelter where he hid is not spared and so does Kaito. 'if you were only a ninja, you will be a great ninjutsu user' kaito thought before he fell on the ground, unconscious.

Ichi:

He walks towards the fallen ninja. His state is undesirably awful. He is exhausted for the ability he used. He slid two more rings in his fingers. One bearing aquamarine and the other topaz. The rings ablaze, one with swarming cool blue flame and the other is warm and shimmering yellow flame. The blue flame is known for its tranquilizing and soothing property while the yellow flame is known for its activating and healing property. Ichi used those flames to soothe the pain and heal some of the wounds of the fallen foe.


End file.
